Be my Girlfriend
by yumerikka
Summary: "Be my girlfriend." – "... Excuse me?" Lucy sighed. She was way too tired for this. She really didn't need a random stranger popping out and asking her out. Where will this lead? Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and the characters. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Natsu Dragneel

"Be my girlfriend."

Lucy blinked, Once, Twice. Thrice.

"... Excuse me?"

"I said, be my-", the pinkette in front of her started (pink hair, seriously?!), but the blonde cut him off.

"No, um, I heard what you said. Just, uh... Who the hell are you?"

"Ah", he grinned, a wide, boyish grin. "My name's Natsu. Natsu Dragneel."

Lucy let out an exasperated sigh. She was way too tired for this. After a long day of school and two hours of Taekwondo (yes, Taekwondo), all she wanted to do was take a nice, relaxing bath and go to sleep. She really didn't need a random stranger popping out and asking her out. Really, no.

"So, um, _Natsu_..." He nodded eagerly. Lucy pressed her fingers against her forehead and continued speaking. "Why would you suddenly ask me that?" He stared at her blankly. The blonde sighed again. "Look, I mean, I don't even know you-"

"I told you, my name is Natsu", he interrupted, brows furrowed.

Lucy couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Yeah, great. Natsu Dragneel, a random guy with pink hair who all of a sudden decides to ask me out. That tells me a lot."

"Ya see?", Natsu (was that his real name?) exclaimed while resuming his bright smile, "You know all that stuff about me already!" Lucy nearly face-palmed.

"Okay, listen", she started, her feet carrying her towards her house down the street. The pinkette furrowed his brows in concentration, listening intently. That was kind of cute. Ugh. She was definitely tired.

"I do _not_ know you. All I know is what I just said, and even that I'm not sure of. I have no idea what your motives are," she saw his mouth opening, probably to say something, and continued talking quickly. "And I don't really want to know either." His mouth closed, a small pout on his face. He was like a little kid.

The blonde pinched the bridge of her nose. They were getting closer to her house by the second. She wasn't sure if showing this guy where she lived was a good idea, he could be a pervert or a stalker, or both, for all she knew, but she was too exhausted to worry about that.

"So, that being said, I honestly do _not_ want to go out with you." She put emphasis on the word _not_ , just to make sure he didn't misunderstand.

He pouted some more. "But whyyyy", he whined.

Ugh. "Like I said, I don't know you."

"We can get to know each other then."

"No."

"Why?" They had reached the door.

"I said no. And that's final", Lucy said while unlocking the door.

She stepped inside and turned around to see Natsu open his mouth to retort; she quickly slammed the door in his face.

* * *

 _ **Lol. Where did this even come from?**_

 _ **I'm planning on making this a shorter series, way shorter than HFFL will be anyway. The chapters are shorter as well.**_

 _ **Well, please review! :D**_


	2. What are you doing

_**Since this story already has a total of 15 follows, 4 favs and 1 review in such a short amount of time, I decided to update chapter two for you.**_

 _ **Thank you very much! :D**_

* * *

Lucy groaned as she awoke to the bright sunlight torturing her eyes. It was Saturday, and after what had happened yesterday she sure didn't feel like getting up. She turned away from the window next to her bed, snuggling into the pillows, as a shadow fell on her.

She lay completely still as she waited for it to go away, wondering what it was, and turned towards her window again as it didn't.

She squinted her eyes against the bright able to see the silhouette on her windowsill more clearly. She gasped and her eyes widened in shock as she tumbled out of her bed hastily. The familiar face broke into a fanged grin.

"G'morning. You okay there?"

The blonde's eyes stayed wide as her mouth snapped open and shut a few times, unable to utter a word.

He hopped onto the bed, then onto the floor in front of her. As she was still not responding, he waved a hand in front of her face. "Heeey, earth to- Wait, what's your name?"

Lucy finally snapped out of it, her first reaction being grabbing the pillow that had fallen down next to her and slamming in the pinkette's face. "WHAT. THE. HELL?!", she screamed, not sure what she was feeling.

"Ouch", he groaned, taking the pillow from his face. "What the hell was that for?"

Lucy's eyes bugged, fury overtaking her. " _You're_ asking _me_? What the hell do you think you're doing?! Get out of my room!"

"Geez, so unfriendly", Natsu muttered. The blonde's eyes narrowed.

"Oh? So _I'm_ being unfriendly?" She shook with anger. "You should be glad I'm not calling the police, you freaking pervert!", she yelled, pulling him up to stand with her by his collar.

"So weird", Natsu said, letting out a loud sigh. Lucy snapped.

"Luuuccyy... KIIIICK!" She sent him flying out the window.

Lucy exhaled, desperately trying to calm her nerves. This. Was. Too. Much. Ugh. This freaking pink-haired idiot. Who was he, actually? Who did he _think_ he was? Showing him where she lived had definitely been a bad idea.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a soft meowing. She looked down to see a cat strolling around her legs. A _blue_ cat, nonetheless.

She sighed as she crouched down. "Do you belong to him?", she asked, not expecting to get an answer. She was talking to a cat after all. She really needed some time off. Or better yet, vacation. Yeah, vacation sounded good. Too bad she had school on Monday.

The blue cat gently nuzzled her outstretched hand with its face, Lucy noticing the small collar around his neck. There was a plaque with something engraved hanging from it. The blonde carefully slid a finger under it, slightly lifting it so she could see better in the light. _Happy_ , it read.

"Happy?", she asked, directed towards the cat. "Is that your name?" The blue cat meowed again, and Lucy took that as a yes.

"So he left you here, huh. Well, not that I left him much of a choice", she noted, sweatdropping. "He kinda deserved it though."

She eyed the cat that was attempting to climb into her lap softly. She sat down in a more comfortable position, gently scratching Happy behind his ears. "Why would he bring a cat with him when breaking into a girl's room... Well, let alone the breaking in part at all." She gave up. This wasn't going to lead her anywhere. Again, _ugh_. She stood up to get ready, earning a protesting meow from Happy.

"Sorry, little guy", she said, stretching her tired limbs. "I'll go take a shower."

* * *

 ** _And again, please review~_**

* * *

 ** _Gerrie Dragneel: Haha, I might or might not feel bad for that. xD Anyway, I'm happy that you enjoyed it so much. I'll keep trying my best!_**


	3. Why

**_Already 6 favs and 22 follows? Seriously? And with only 2 chapters!_**

 ** _Here's the third one, then :3_**

* * *

Later that day, Happy was strolling around her kitchen, begging for the fish she was eating for lunch. She giggled softly as she set some down on a plate for him, the cat instantly proceeding to happily indulging the treat.

They were almost finished with eating as someone burst into the adjoined kitchen and living room from her bedroom door.

"I smell food! Ooh, is that fish you're eating? Happy loves fish!"

Lucy slammed her head on the table. She looked up just in time to see Natsu snorting, Happy already in his arms.

"Are you sure you should do that?", he inquired. "That doesn't look too healthy."

She groaned. Then she hid her face in her hands, her voice muffled. "Do you even know what a _door_ is?"

She peered trough her fingers to see him looking at her incredulously. "Of course I know. I'm not stupid."

That answer made her want to bash her head against a wall repeatedly. "Ugghhh", she groaned yet again.

She suddenly felt a warm hand on her forehead. "Are you sick or somethin'? You're being really weird..."

Lucy gritted her teeth. Somehow, this was seriously annoying.

He took his hand away, his face at a close proximity to hers, staring intently. "No fever...", he mumbled to himself quietly. She was slightly touched that he seemed worried about her – other than that, she didn't need strangers barging into her house and being rude. Natsu's next words confirmed that.

"Even though I say you're being weird, you are always weird, so I guess you're fine – OUCH!", he hissed, holding his forehead. Lucy was glaring at him, even though her own head hurt from crashing it into his with so much force.

"What the hell, girl?! What was that for?! I was only tryin' to be nice!", he shouted.

"You were being _rude_ , if anything", Lucy growled, pissed. This guy was honestly getting on her nerves for no reason.

"Whadd'ya mean I'm rude?", he whined childishly. "I only wanted to help 'cause you're weird!"

Lucy had stood up and now stepped on his toes with all her might. He cried out, hopping around the room on one leg until he landed on the floor inelegantly. The blonde loomed over him, sending him a death glare. Natsu winced.

"Why're you being so violent~"

He shut up as her eyes narrowed a bit more.

Lucy then let out a sigh, dropping on the couch behind her. "What do yo want?"

The pinkette blinked at her. "H-Huh?"

"You said you wanted me to be your girlfriend", she pointed out. "Why?"

Natsu's face scrunched up. "I never said that", he claimed, averting his eyes.

Lucy was beginning to feel ticked off again. "Yes, you did."

"No, I didn't." After seeing her menacing glare, he hastily explained. "I told you to be my girlfriend, but I didn't say I wanted you too!"

Lucy's eyebrow twitched. "You aren't making any sense."

"It's the truth!", he exclaimed, defending his point of view with vigor.

She threw her hands in the air, giving up arguing with him. "What do you want then, _Natsu Dragneel_?!"

He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again abruptly.

"Hey", he spoke, looking somewhat discontented. "That's not fair."

She only let out a resigned breath. The blonde doubted that this guy was going to make sense anytime soon. "What now?"

"You know my name, but I don't know yours!", he said, puffing out his cheeks. Lucy raised a brow.

"So what? It's not like I forced you to tell me your name."

"But you said you didn't know me!"

"Yeah, and a still don't! Besides, why would you ask me out if you don't even know me?"

"That's why I said we can get to know each other!"

"That doesn't explain anything!"

"What do you want me to explain then?!"

"Like I said before, why the hell did you ask my to be your girlfriend?!", she yelled. Lucy was so done with this, she needed rest, even though she had only been up for five hours. It was 2pm!

"You never said that!", he started riling her up yet again.

"Oh really? I'm positive I did though!"

"When?", he challenged.

"Yesterday!", she answered. Though she had asked pretty much the same question minutes ago, she didn't want to start arguing about if he wanted to go out with her or not anymore.

Natsu fell silent, probably thinking over yesterday's conversation in his head.

"You sure?", asked after a while, once again pouting.

"Yes, I'm sure", she breathed out, glad that he was listening to what she was saying now.

His pout slowly vanished, making way for that face-splitting grin of his. "Okay", he said.

Lucy was confused now. What did he mean by that-

"Well, I gotta go." Natsu jumped up and gathered up Happy who had leapt from his arms sometime along the way – probably after she had stepped on Natsu's foot – and strolled towards her bedroom.

"Wait!", Lucy exclaimed, "What are you-"

As she went after him she watched him leap onto her bed and from there out of the window. "-doing..."

Then, her eyes widened. This was the second floor. She dashed to the window, looking down. She didn't know if she should be relieved or not when she didn't see a trace from neither him nor Happy.

She let herself fall onto the bed, burying her face in the pillows. Somehow, she knew this wasn't going to be the last she would see of him.

* * *

 ** _Sooo... I'll update this every Monday and Thursday._**

* * *

 ** _SunflowerChrysalis: You'll find out~_**

 ** _xxccxy: Come back to get him... through the window of course, duh. :D_**

 ** _Gerrie Dragneel: Good. xD_**


	4. In the morning

_**Please read my note at the end. c:**_

* * *

Sunday had gone by peacefully; she had worked on her project for history class that would be due the next day for a few hours, and then went on to writing a new fan fiction that she had been wanting to write for a while now. Believe it or not, the blonde was very active in the anime and manga world.

Monday morning she got up early for school; she headed out after a quick shower and breakfast.

She left her house and turned the corner-

"Yo!"

And Lucy did that what she had had the urge to do since Saturday: she banged her head against the nearest street lamp.

Natsu furrowed his brows. "Why do you keep doing that? I don't think it's good for your head, ya know?"

The blonde's head snapped towards him. "IT'S YOUR FAULT!"

The pinkette looked at her uncomprehendingly. "My fault? Why?" Then he narrowed his eyes at her. "I don't think it's nice going around and blaming people for your personal issues."

Lucy gave up. She simply walked past him with hanging shoulders, already no energy left for the rest of the day. _'Personal issues'_? To be honest, she wouldn't've thought he was capable of using such phrases. One thing she had learned about him Friday and Saturday was that he sure seemed like an idiot.

"Hey, wait a second!", he called while scampering after her.

She sighed. "Why are you here?"

Again, that face-splitting grin. "Let's go to school together!"

"Huh? What are you-" She noticed his uniform. "Wait, isn't that the uniform of Fairy High? The all-boys-school next to my school?"

"Yeah, duh. Do you always have to say everything you think out loud? Or are you just stupid?"

This. Guy. Made. No. Sense. Lucy had enough. She inhaled deeply-

and ran as fast as she could.

"What? You like running in the morning? You should have told me so", Natsu said, running next to her effortlessly.

 _What the heck?!_ This guy wasn't normal!

They raced to school. Lucy ran straight through the gates of Cait High, hoping he wouldn't come after her. As she stopped and looked back over her shoulder, she saw him by the gate, shrugging, and heading to the left; Fairy High.

The blonde sighed out in relief. She now was not only mentally exhausted, but also physically.

"Lu-chan!", a high-pitched voice called out to her. She looked up and saw her closest friends standing by the doors, waving at her.

She cast a glance at the wall that separated her all-girls-school from the neighboring Fairy High. This wasn't going to be over anytime soon.

* * *

 _ **This is important. Please read.**_

 _ **As some of you might have noticed, there have been a few problems on this site of late.**_

 _ **I get notifications that you reviewed, but I can't read them. Ugh. I really want to read them. They always make my day brighter. *disappointed***_

 _ **But, keep on reviewing! Once this problem is fixed, I will reply to ALL of them. And suddenly having a bunch of reviews to read is like birthday and Christmas together, so send them all in! :D**_


	5. When school ends

_**18 favs and 44 follows. And let's not forget the 14 reviews. You. Guys. Are. AWESOME.**_

* * *

"It's in a month already! Juvia is looking forward to it!", the beauty with wavy, blue hair exclaimed.

"Still", Levy interrupted Juvia's rambling, "I can't believe that Gray actually agreed to go to this couple contest with you. The few times I've met him he seemed rather... err... _reserved_."

"That just proves how important she is to him, don't you think?", Erza commented.

"Of course! Juvia's undying love for Gray-sama is finally being returned... Juvia is so happy!", said girl said, swooning.

Lucy just laughed, she was genuinely happy for her friend since her and Gray had started dating a few months ago. Juvia's never-ending displays of affection had finally reached the guy's heart.

The busty bluenette shot her a glare. "Why is Lucy-san laughing? Are you making fun of Juvia? Just so you now, Gray-sama is dating Juvia. _Juvia_ , not Lucy-san." And before Lucy could say anything, she continued, "No matter how much Juvia cherishes you as a friend, Juvia will not tolerate any love rivals trying to steal her Gray-sama!"

Lucy groaned inwardly. They had been through this many times already, and she thought Juvia had finally understood that she had no feelings whatsoever for Gray Fullbuster. Sure, he was hot, but with his personality and stripping habit he simply wasn't her type.

What was her type, anyway? The image of a certain pink-haired idiot flashed through her mind involuntarily. She shook her head to get rid of the thought. No, just _no_. That definitely wasn't going to happen. He was probably the last guy she'd see boyfriend material in.

"Lu-chan?" Levy looked at her questioningly.

"You spaced out for a little there", Erza chimed in.

"Ah, I'm sorry, It's nothing." Lucy laughed awkwardly, waving them off.

"Lucy-san was thinking about Gray-sama, right?", Juvia asked with a glint in her eyes.

"No! No, I wasn't." Even though that wasn't quite true. But the last thing she wanted to do was risk Juvia's wrath.

Juvia gave her a suspicious look, but decided to drop it.

It was after school and they were heading towards the gates.

"Ah! It's Gray-sama! Gray-sama is waiting for Juvia!", she squeaked excitedly as she spotted the raven-haired male at the gates.

"I wonder who the guy next to him is?", Levy mumbled. Lucy, who wasn't really paying attention, just shrugged. "Ah, he has a weird hair color", the small bluenette continued. The blonde's head shot up, a premonition overcoming her. And really, there he was, with a bored expression similar to Gray's, ignoring the whispering and blushing girls passing them. Lucy hadn't really thought about it up till now, but he _was_ quite good-looking. Alas, he was still an idiot.

His expression lit up as they approached, his eyes locking with hers. "Yo!"

She sighed deeply. "Natsu."

Juvia was too busy with swooning over her boyfriend to notice, but Erza and Levy turned towards her. "You know him?", the red-head asked.

"Sort of, I guess."

"Let's go home together, weirdo!", the pinkette called out to her. Ugh. Lucy tried to stay calm. She inhaled and exhaled. Then, she once again locked eyes with him.

"No."

* * *

 _ **Since I'm able to read the reviews again, here are your replies! Btw, I laughed a lot at some of them. You guys really make my day.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3**_

 _ **SunflowerChrysalis: Maybe? I'm not saying anything yet :D You might have noticed the hint in this chapter, though ;)**_

 _ **taboadayvonne: I do! Every Monday and Thursday! :3**_

 _ **Gerrie Dragneel: Thank you T-T**_

 _ **Zachariah T. Kitchell: Thank you! :D**_

 _ **Guest: Hasn't he always had that? :P**_

 _ **Chapter 4**_

 _ **SunflowerChrysalis: Of course. This is Natsu, after all.**_

 _ **Gh0st's buddy: Of course. This is Lucy, after all. (xD)**_

 _ **J.C: Nata O.o Aww that's so cute, I love making people's days :D You made mine too c:**_

 _ **Mello: YOU'LL UNDERSTAND SOON, I PROMISE**_

 _ **Gerrie Dragneel: Thank you as always :3**_

* * *

 _ **Again, I love you all T-T  
**_


	6. Coming home

_**Almost forgot to upload this. Oops.**_

* * *

" _No."_

* * *

"Huh", he blinked. Then he shrugged. "Fine, then."

Lucy watched flabbergasted as he turned around and walked away. Wha- Wha...?

"What was that?", Levy voiced the blonde's thoughts, scrutinizing the pinkette's retreating figure with furrowed brows.

"Whatever", Lucy let pink-haired idiot be pink-haired idiot and stepped away from her group of friends (plus Gray, who didn't seem to care about Natsu's behavior that much) with a small wave. "I'm heading home now!"

"Don't forget practice, Lucy", Erza reminded her. "Our master is sacrificing his free time in order to give us a special training session before the upcoming tournament, so we can't-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know", Lucy interrupted. Before Erza could get mad, she added, "I'll do my best, I don't want to lose against the girls from Mermaid Heel after all." They were in a friendly rivalry with the all-girls-school in the neighboring town.

Erza gave her an approving nod. "That's the spirit."

* * *

As Lucy drew closer to her house, the first thing she noticed was her open bedroom windows. That was strange. She could've sworn she'd close-

Wait.

The memory of a figure lurking on her windowsill on a Saturday morning flashed through her mind.

But no, that wasn't possible, she tried to calm herself. He had just walked off earlier, so he didn't have any reason to be here.

Convincing herself that nobody – especially no one named _Natsu_ – was there, she pulled out her keys and unlocked the door. She listened carefully for any suspicious noises as she quietly climbed the steps to her apartment.

But she heard none, even as she put her ear against the door, and so she entered. The blonde slowly looked around the living room, not really sure what to expect. So far as she could see, her apartment was empty. Well, the kitchen and living room at least. The bathroom door was open, so it wasn't likely he was there, even though she couldn't see inside from where she was standing. The only room left was her bedroom.

She tiptoed over to the slightly ajar door – why was she tiptoeing? This was her house! - and took a peek inside.

Lucy let out a sigh of relief as she found the room to be empty. _I was right after all_ , she thought as she stepped inside the room. Why the window was open was still a mystery, but perhaps she just hadn't closed it right this morning. The blonde leaned over the bed to close her window – and stiffened.

There was something under her blanket. Something human-sized, more precisely. Once she looked to her pillow, she noticed a tuft of pink hair sticking out from under the sheets.

This. Wasn't. Happening.

Really, what was wrong with this guy?!

She tugged the sheets away from his head so she could get a look of his face. When she did, she saw that he was in fact sleeping.

Lucy crouched down beside the bed to observe him up close. His expression was calm and peaceful, besides that he was also completely still. The only noise coming from him was the faint sound of his breathing.

So even noisy guys like him good look like that, huh?

… Like what, actually?

She briskly shrugged of whatever she was thinking he was and stood up. Usually she would've kicked him out of her bed already, but since she was leaving for training in half an hour anyway, she guessed she could let it slide just this once.

She headed to the kitchen and ate quietly before filling up her water bottle. The blonde didn't bother to change out of her school uniform since she was going to change before training anyway. After quickly checking her stats on fanfiction in her room, she took her sports bag and attempted to leave the bedroom.

 _Attempted_ was the keyword. Well, it had been worth a shot.

Because "Where're you goin'?" a groggy voice called out to her.

She didn't bother to turn around. She had a feeling she would be able to leave faster if she didn't.

"I have training", she answered.

"Training? What kind of training?", judging by the tone of his voice, he was fully awake now.

"Taekwondo. If you're still here when I come back I'll kick you out, so make sure you leave soon." And without giving him a chance to respond, she left.

* * *

 ** _I actually hadn't planned on Natsu walking away. But Gh0st's buddy's review pulled me in that direction. Lol xD_**

 ** _I love your reviews~_**

* * *

 ** _Guest: I'll take that as a compliment that you like this story and want to read more. Personally, I like the short chapters for this story because it's easier for me to write. This story is always pretty spontaneous, you see. I can't update more often because I have another ongoing fan fiction that has much longer chapters, and I want to update it at least once every week no matter what. I wouldn't mind uploading an extra chapter every now and then, but right now I have a lot going on. You can expect more chapters during summer though. :)_**

 ** _Guest: Thank you so much :D And no, it isn't. I no do Wattpad :3_**

 ** _Mello: I'M SORRY :D_**

 ** _SunflowerChrysalis: As expected of my rival. Thank you by the way :D_**

 ** _Gh0st's buddy: Your review gave me the idea to Natsu's reaction. You DESTROYED everything I had planned- If you leave out the small fact that I plan basically nothing in this story. So thx :P  
_**


End file.
